


autumn love

by orphan_account



Series: sweet flowers blossom in your smile [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Birthday, Established Relationship, Factoryworker Bang Chan, Feelings, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Sailor Kim Woojin, Soft & Sweet, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chan gets the best birthday present possible.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Series: sweet flowers blossom in your smile [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629748
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	autumn love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyunin_babe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunin_babe/gifts).



October third.

The warm summer has retreated, given its place to the chilly autumn. Leaves on the trees have turned from green to orange and red, and then fallen off completely, painting the streets and lawns with their mottled saturation. The days are getting shorter and shorter, and the nights are darker than before.

It’s Chan’s birthday. Though, it feels like any other Thursday for him. It’s slightly raining when he walks home from work, the water droplets so small that they barely wet him at all. The apartment stands cold and quiet when he finally makes it inside.

Chan lights up some candles. They cast their warm, dim light around the small apartment, drawing shadows of the objects in the room to the walls. Then he turns the radio on, letting the whatever program it sends to accompany him when he washes up and changes to clean clothes.

Chan puts on one of Woojin’s woolly pullovers. The slightly rough material tickles his skin a little, but that sensation disappears somewhere under the nice and comforting warmth that the piece of clothing offers. 

Just as the teapot Chan had put to warm up whistles, there’s suddenly a knock on the door. Chan startles, immediately going through the list of possible people who it could be in his head. The list isn’t very long. It could be a neighbor asking to borrow some sugar or something else, or it could be the landlord. 

Chan moves the teapot off the stove and walks up to the front door. He isn’t even sure if he wants to deal with anybody at this late, but then again, it could be something important and it might be considered rude to ignore whoever is at the door. So, Chan opens the door.

His vision is filled with a bouquet of red flowers. He’s not an expert when it comes to flowers, so he doesn’t know what kind of flowers they are, but they are beautiful. After a moment of staring at the bouquet surprised, Chan finally moves his gaze up from them.

His heart skips a beat. 

He stands frozen for approximately two seconds, before ripping the bouquet of flowers from the other’s hand, so that it isn’t in the way when he pretty much jumps to hug the person behind the door.

“Woojin!” Chan exclaims and hugs the life out of the older.

Woojin lets out a laugh and immediately lifts his hand to run his fingers through the hair on the back of Chan’s head.

“Hey, love”, he whispers.

When Chan finally loosens his grip on Woojin, and moves to properly face the older, there are confusion and surprise written all over his features.

“What-, when-, -how are you here?” the younger sputters out, “You were supposed to come home next month”

“I may have given you the wrong arriving date because I wanted to surprise you”, Woojin grins and then tugs Chan to move backwards so that they enter the apartment and aren't standing in the hallway anymore. The door clicks shut behind them, “Happy birthday, Chan”

Chan clutches the bouquet of flowers in his hand, flickering his eyes to look at them and then again at Woojin, “I’m not sure if I should be mad or happy”, he mutters.

But then, after a couple of seconds, he hugs the older again and whispers, “This is the best birthday gift ever”

Chan can hardly believe Woojin is suddenly standing right in front of him. He had taken a stand to wait for the older to come home not until in November.

“I glad. But I actually have something else for you too”, Woojin says then.

“Oh”, Chan says, rather surprised again. He lets the older take off his outdoor wear and then they walk further inside the apartment. 

The slightly swaying candle light illuminates their way as Woojin takes Chan’s hand in his and leads him to sit on the edge of their bed. He doesn’t let go even when they sit down.

Chan sets the flowers on the bed next to him and watches curiously at the slowly shifting expression on Woojin’s face. The older’s happy grin falters, getting replaced by a small, shy smile and quite a lot of nervousness. Woojin locks eyes with him.

“Chan, I love you”, the older says then. He says it like it was the only thing true in this world.

Then Woojin moves his free hand to his pocket, taking something out. He lifts it for Chan to see.

There, in between the tips of Woojin’s thumb and index finger, is a ring. It’s a simple golden ring with no decorations. The golden color shimmers a little when the light of the candles’ flames hit it.

Chan’s breath catches in his throat.

“I know we can’t get married. But, you know, that could change one day”, Woojin starts. He waits that Chan lifts his gaze from the ring back to him. Then he continues, “So, until then, will you be engaged with me?”

Woojin eyes are shining with uncovered hope and vulnerability.

“Yes”, Chan breathes out. Tears of happiness are threatening to rise to his eyes, “Of course”

Woojin’s lips turn into a breathtakingly beautiful smile and the look in his eyes becomes filled with so much love that suddenly Chan isn’t sure if he’s able to handle it.

Woojin lifts Chan’s left hand so that he can slide the golden band to the younger’s ring finger. It fits perfectly.

Chan looks at the shimmering ring around his finger.

It’s a promise of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope you liked it <3


End file.
